


Where Do We Go From Here?

by A_Zap



Series: All Roads Lead to This [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Day 11: Future, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: The war was over. It was finally over. Adora had never thought she'd see the day.Now what?Femslash February Day 11: Future





	Where Do We Go From Here?

It was over.

She wasn’t going to lie. Adora never thought that she would live to see the day.

But now it was really over. Hordak had been stopped, his remaining soldiers were captured and imprisoned, Shadow Weaver was facing trials in Mystacor, the Black Garnet had been reclaimed by Scorpia, and the Horde’s machines had been dismantled courtesy of Entrapta.

So she couldn’t blame all the celebration.

Adora drifted through the crowd in Bright Moon’s ballroom. Cheering and dancing and talking surrounded her, but she just felt… unanchored, like a ship drifting out at sea among the lapping waves. She knew she was happy that things were over but it was distant, like she was viewing things from afar.

It felt weird not to have the weight of her sword on her back.

After exchanging countless empty smiles and hollow congratulations, Adora found herself on a balcony. With a sigh, she slumped against the railing finally feeling like she could breath.

“Hey, Adora.”

Catra was quiet as she walked on the balcony railing from wherever she’d been hiding out and plunked down next to Adora. Adora looked up at her. Catra appeared pensive, staring out into the distance.

It reminded her of so long ago when Adora had been staring at her Force Captain badge, thinking that things were going just as she thought they always would. Catra had seemed happy for her, or at least excited that they were finally getting out of there. Things had been looking up for both of them.

Their path then had seemed so clear.

“What do we do now?”

Catra said what Adora had been thinking.

The two of them were soldiers. That’s what they had been raised for; it’s what they were  _ meant _ for. It’s all they had ever known. Even if they had both ended up fighting for the Rebellion eventually, even if things were drastically different at Bright Moon rather than the Horde, they were still soldiers. 

And what was a soldier supposed to do when there was no war?

“I don’t know.” Adora admitted. Catra didn’t reply but Adora hated the way her tail and ears wilted at her words.  “However…”

Adora took Catra’s hand and she finally looked over at her, mismatched eyes wide. Adora could see her gentle smile reflected in them.

“Whatever happens. We’ll be together.”

Catra blinked, before she relaxed and smiled as well. Her fingers curled over Adora’s. “Yeah. Together.”

No matter what the future may bring, they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So it's long been a problem about what happens to soldiers after a war is over. Countries never seem to know what exactly to do with them and it's already largely unfair to the soldiers. Now imagine that you were raised as a child soldier and it's literally all you know. I wonder how this will eventually be handled.
> 
> However, I hope that when they do end the war, Catra and Adora can be there for each other.


End file.
